


紋身

by Reve_13



Series: 翻譯系列 [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 在成為戀人之前，米海爾和飛龍還要解決很多以前留下的問題。
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: 翻譯系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675561
Kudos: 8





	紋身

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883110) by [Reve_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13). 



那是酷暑的下午。飛龍獨自坐在白蛇總部內的辦公室，雖然黑社會老大不是什麼朝九晚五的工作，他覺得自己還是需要好好休息一下，在Chernobog那件事之後一直馬不停蹄的工作，他也有點累了。

傳統的中式長椅不是讓你躺下休息的好選擇，一般來說需要直起身子，以莊重的姿勢和客人溝通。陶特地拿了好幾個大抱枕過來，就是方便飛龍可以隨時舒服的躺著休息，飛龍很喜歡陶這種細心，他決定稍微躺一下，喝一杯最喜歡的香片茶。

然後電話響起。

竟敢打擾自己的私人時間，該死。飛龍看了看電話上的來電顯示，“Mikhail Arbatov”。沒多少人知道他的私人號碼，知道的人也只會在非常重要的事情上才會打電話給他，但這個俄羅斯人總是無視所有規則習慣。

“我是劉飛龍。”  
“飛...” 這個該死的俄羅斯黑手黨覺得在那天晚上的交易，還有一起被綁架後，他們親密到可以叫他小名了。在香港，只有家人和非常親密的朋友才可以直接喊他名字。這樣的親密讓飛龍有點不習慣，特別是這把磁性的聲音喊著他名字。可是，今天這個聲音似乎沒有了平常的生氣。  
“阿爾巴托夫先生。” 飛龍喝了一口茶，“今天打來做什麼？又要請我吃飯了嗎？”  
“飛，我快死了。” 那把聲音聽起來非常虛弱，呼吸急促。  
“......米海爾？發生什麼事？你在哪裡？” 如果說飛龍對他沒有任何特別感覺的話，那肯定是謊話。他們一起經歷過這麼多事情，飛龍心中其實很喜歡米海爾的溫暖笑容，只是他的驕傲不容許他承認。“米海爾？”  
“...你總部門口。”

飛龍衝出辦公室的門，站在門外的葉嚇了一跳，平常冷靜的堂主現在看起來花容失色，他跟著堂主跑到總部大門，飛龍根本不給他半點時間問問題。

米海爾站在他最愛的紅色開蓬跑車，身穿他標誌性的皮革外套，只是沒有了平日帥氣、玩世不恭的神情，他臉色蒼白，滿頭大汗，似乎得靠在車頭蓋上才能站得住。

“米海爾！” 飛龍跑到他身邊，滿臉擔心，他伸出手，把他被汗水粘在臉上的金髮撥開，“發生什麼事了？你受傷了？”  
“飛...” 米海爾弱弱的笑著，“我...好像中暑了。”  
“......”飛龍出盡全力制止自己對他開一槍的想法。  
“進來吧，葉，叫醫生來我房間。”

\---

葉幫忙扶著米海爾到飛龍的房間，然後離開去找醫生了。米海爾看來沒辦法支撐自己的重量，一頭就倒下去飛龍的沙發上。

“你瘋了嗎？這麼熱的天你穿皮革外套？” 飛龍把米海爾的外套脫掉，他那件白色T-shirt因為汗濕，都黏在他健壯的身體上了，美人努力把金髮男人的上衣脫光，讓他在房內好好涼空調。  
“......”  
“還要在大太陽下開開篷車？” 飛龍氣壞了，順手倒了一杯冰水給米海爾，“你傻不傻？”

涼快了一點之後，米海爾的腦袋開始繼續運作，心虛自己做了蠢事，他連聲音都不敢出，只是默默的喝著水。

幾分鐘後，葉帶著醫生來到。幸好，中暑很輕微，只需要好好喝水，和涼一下空調降低體溫就好。

“阿爾巴托夫先生，之後穿衣服要好好挑過啊。”醫生無言的看著沙發上的皮外套，“劉堂主，我先走了。”  
“知道了。”米海爾的耳朵都快紅透了，他低下頭默默看著自己大腿，唉，今天真是做蠢事了。  
“好的，謝謝你，醫生。” 飛龍坐在對面的沙發，翹起手，冷漠的看著米海爾。

醫生和葉離開之後，飛龍一句話都沒說，只是默默的皺著眉頭，好像看著什麼他很不喜歡的東西一樣。

“飛...?” 米海爾決定打破沉默。  
“阿爾巴托夫先生，請你好好休息吧。我白蛇堂主會確保你不會死在這裡。”  
“我本來想約你吃晚飯，站在你門口兩個小時了。”米海爾輕聲的說，飛龍突然覺得他看起來好像網上那些內疚的狗狗，“你也知道，我受不了熱天。”  
“那你挑的衣服挑得還真好。”  
“...你也知道我多想見你吧。”

門口突然被打開，一個小小的身影衝了進來。米海爾和飛龍都一起抬頭看著，他們沒想到有人會這樣侵入這個房間。

“飛大人！” 那是陶，“我聽說你叫了醫生？你沒事吧？”  
“是的，陶，冷靜一點。”飛龍摸了摸陶的頭髮，溫柔的微笑。米海爾從來沒看過這樣迷人的笑容。“看醫生的是阿爾巴托夫先生。”  
“Hi，陶，我沒事。” 米海爾也一樣溫柔的笑著，對著這樣的孩子，很難保持冷酷的表情。  
“......你好，阿爾巴托夫先生。” 陶看起來有點猶豫。

和陶一起生活這麼久了，這種小動作逃不過飛龍的眼。作為飛龍的貼身助理，雖然他設法想讓小孩子遠離地下世界的生活，但陶說不定也對他的工作略知一二，當然，也包括他和米海爾之間的複雜關係。

陶雖然很年紀很小，但他從來都很懂進退之道，在客人面前什麼該說，什麼不該說，他一向很清楚。飛龍看見他板著臉送茶給米海爾時，確實很驚訝。

“謝謝啦，小鬼。” 米海爾笑著接下杯子，似乎沒有理會陶的態度。“我現在覺得好多了。”  
“那太好了，阿爾巴托夫先生。請讓我送你出去吧。”陶馬上打開房門作送客樣。  
“......不用急，我想和飛一起吃晚飯呢。”就算是最不懂看氣氛的人，也知道陶不歡迎他了。米海爾看看飛龍，飛龍聳聳肩，他也不知道為什麼。  
“不用了，阿爾巴托夫先生，我想你還是回家好好休息吧。要叫人送你嗎？你看起來還不能自己開車。” 飛龍站起來。雖然他心底裡是對米海爾有好感，但他不打算承認，他以前的情史實在傷透了心，他還沒準備好開始新一段感情。“我送你出門吧。”  
“飛，那天晚上你可不是這麼冷酷的。” 米海爾穿回上衣，壞壞一笑。

這句話卻激怒了陶。

“你不准這樣對飛大人說話！”  
“陶！” 飛龍皺眉，“不准這樣和客人講話。”  
“可是，飛大人...” 陶急的眼淚都快流出來了，“這個混蛋就是傷透了你的心的人啊！”

飛龍趕緊站在陶和米海爾的中間。 雖然米海爾在他面前總是溫柔紳士似的，但他在外面的名聲實在說不上很好，地下世界的他冷酷無情、滿手鮮血，被一個部下這樣侮辱，飛龍也不知道他會對陶做什麼。

“阿爾巴托夫先生，抱歉。我之後會好好罵一下他的。”  
“我？傷透了飛龍的心？”米海爾看起來不是很生氣，飛龍鬆了一口氣，但他平常的笑容卻也消失了，“小鬼，給我說清楚。”  
“你為飛大人帶來了很多麻煩，賭船、台灣、還有上次飛大人被綁架的事！我全部都知道！全部都是你這個仆街搞出來的！” 小陶躲在飛龍身後，深呼吸後大喊。

“陶！” 飛龍不知道陶知道多少，不過在惡名昭彰的黑手黨老大面前，這句話已經足夠他死幾次了。飛龍伸出手，拉著米海爾的衣袖，“阿爾巴托夫先生...米海爾，不要理會小孩子的話。”

“飛。” 真摯的藍眼睛直接看著飛龍，“我傷了你的心？”

飛龍也不知道問題的答案。是的，他身體和心理也受到很大的傷害。在賭船上，他差點丟掉父親留下的契約書，還被麻見再一次拋棄了。在台灣，陶的性命危在旦夕，自己還幾乎被焰燕侵犯，最後還得讓葉殺了自己的親兄弟。那天晚上，他再次出賣自己的身體，交換米海爾的力量去救麻見，而那個男人卻永遠不會愛他。米海爾確實是在每一件事的背後，可是沒有一件事是他親手做成的。

對於驕傲如飛龍的人來說，他一方面不想米海爾或者任何人知道他的弱點，他不想看起來脆弱、不如他人，但他另一方面也不想看起來太無所謂，以免有人試探他的底線。

“我...不知道。”飛龍躲開那熾熱的目光，“我真的不知道。”  
“我會自己走的。”米海爾揮開飛龍拉著的衣袖，“謝謝你的幫助，劉先生。”

\--

米海爾離開白蛇總部的時候幾乎已經是八點了，太陽早已落下，氣溫下降了一定點，亞熱帶的氣候最惱人的就是日夜溫差不大，特別是在夏天。

吸收了白天的教訓，他把車篷拉下，直接開到尖沙咀的海濱長廊。這裡的晚上很安靜，除了幾對情侶之外幾乎沒有人。米海爾坐在長椅，眺望維多利亞港對岸的摩天大廈。香港的夜景很美，和莫斯科和澳門的都不同，但米海爾的腦中只有剛剛在白蛇的情景。

我傷了他的心了？ 

他們的初次見面是在他剛接管家族在澳門的生意時。他和另外兩個掌管賭場生意的組織開會，他還記得那天飛龍身穿黑色的長衫，胸前繡著威猛的金龍，他走進會議室時，米海爾幾乎忘了呼吸。他不像是地下世界的人，更像是天上下凡的天使。

第一次見面後，米海爾不斷想借口去香港，希望能再次和飛龍見面。有時候，他會在飛龍喜歡的餐廳等上好幾個小時，為的就是見美人一眼。米海爾覺得自己快瘋了，他做這麼多，卻只是想遙遙看一眼這個美麗的男人。

他以為只是性吸引。如果他泡到手了，一晚之後，就能滿足自己，然後再尋找下個目標。他身邊總是包圍著無數美女，然而他從來沒有和同一個人過兩次夜。

他錯得離譜。那個晚上後，他愛得更瘋狂。他想和他成為戀人。

你為飛大人帶來了很多麻煩，賭船、台灣、還有上次飛大人被綁架的事！

陶的話在他腦中迴響。

就算他看起來如何玩世不恭，他始終是組織的老大，有時候，他沒辦法不為自己的組織著想，做出殘酷的決定。

我以為飛龍會明白的。

\---

那個不愉快的晚上之後已經過了兩週，米海爾完全沒有聯絡他。通常如果米海爾在港澳的話，無論拒絕過多少次，他都會不請自來，纏著他吃晚飯。

飛龍站在房間的落地玻璃前，眺望著維多利亞港的景色。現在快午夜了，陶在隔壁的房間睡著，但他說的話仍然在飛龍的腦中。米海爾是傷他心的所有事的幕後人物。

難道那些情話全部都是謊話? 米海爾只是想接近他，取得白蛇。你記得嗎? 從東京受傷回來之後，他說的那句話. "不如把契約書交給我吧? 我不想看到你那美麗的臉繼續被生意困擾。" 

他是想要白蛇，不是你。

但他的眼睛是多麼的誠懇。他的告白聽起來非常真摯。難道他真的愛著我? 那天之後，他就沒再聯絡了。他肯定是已經放棄我了。我又失敗了。再一次失敗了。

醒醒吧，劉飛龍。沒有人愛你的。他們只是想要你的身體或者權力。

飛龍拿出電話，找出那個從沒打出的電話號碼。他沒辦法按下綠色的鍵打出這個電話。是驕傲嗎? 還是恐懼? 

他向地下一扔，電話碎落一地，和他的心一樣。

\-----

再過了兩週，還是沒接到任何聯絡。三大黑幫的老大要出席定期會議，葡萄牙幫的Alfonso Fernandes 例牌地遲到，讓米海爾和飛龍面對面呆坐著。

房內安靜得尷尬，連他們的保鏢都感受得到。一般來說，米海爾有說不完的話題，飛龍則安靜地微笑著聽，然而今天，他們只是安靜的坐著，連看都不看對方一眼。

“哎呀，怎麼都板起臉啊？” Alfonso晚了二十分鐘，終於出現。他比兩人稍微年長一點，看上去和電影教父一模一樣。  
“開始吧，不要浪費時間。” 飛龍冷冷的說。  
會議沒出什麼事情，大家都只是各自盤算著自己的利益，一小時後終於討論出結果，決定就此散會。飛龍第一個站起來，他不想再繼續被米海爾無視著了。  
“飛龍，我有事想跟你說。” 米海爾喊停飛龍。  
“哦？我能加入嗎？阿爾巴托夫和白蛇聯合起來的話，老夫就麻煩了啦。” Alfonso 皺著眉說。他有聽過兩人關係的八卦，但沒放在心裡，米海爾不像是會綁死在一個人身上的人，劉飛龍也肯定不甘只作為男人的玩物。  
“跟你沒關係，Alfonso，我想和飛龍兩個人單獨談。” 米海爾拒絕了他，“飛龍，去樓下的咖啡店好嗎？” 

飛龍。已經不是他的小名飛了。別做無聊的夢了。堅強點，面對吧。

“好。” 飛龍轉身，給男人一個笑容。

兩個人並肩走到咖啡店，然後要各自的保鏢呆在遠方，不能聽到他們交談的距離。

“一杯espresso，一杯美式咖啡，double shot。” 米海爾不用問都知道該點什麼。  
“謝謝。” 飛龍坐在沙發上，對米海爾如此了解他的喜好感到驚訝。“所以...要談什麼？”  
“飛龍。我想你知道我真的很愛很愛你。” 米海爾一臉認真，飛龍從來沒看過如此誠懇的表情，“你想問什麼，儘管問。”  
“這是你設的陷阱嗎？從我身上拿走你想要的東西？” 飛龍問出口之後開始後悔。

米海爾很驚訝，他沒想過飛龍會如此直接，但他還是溫暖的笑著，“最初是的。”  
“接著？”

“我們第一次見面時我已經迷上你了，但那時候我以為只是單純的性吸引。” 米海爾靠在沙發上，他的雙眼充滿著迷戀，“然後我聽說你和麻見隆一的事。我在想，如果我搶到那個男孩和契約書  
，說不定就能得到你，還有更大的權力了，很笨，是不是？”  
“你的愛還真特別。” 飛龍諷刺的笑著。  
“最後大家都沒損失啊，你還抓到組織裡的叛徒呢。” 米海爾回答，“那時候我不知道我愛上你了，我已經我只是想得到你。” 

“所以你打算煽動我哥哥取回白蛇？”  
“是的，如果你哥回來了，那你說不定要找個同盟幫忙，我悄悄地希望你會來找我。如果你贏了，劉焰燕只是個隨時可以丟棄的棋子，對我家族來說沒有影響。如果他贏了，白蛇會分裂，力量減半，那個人領導力沒你好，對我來說也是好事，說不定從中能分一杯羹。當然我也準備好隨時來保護你。” 米海爾笑著說，“但你自己就把他幹掉了。” 

“如果不是你，我哥不用這樣死掉。” 飛龍眼睛氣得通紅，是，他哥哥是幾乎侵犯了他，傷害了他，但他從小就尊敬著哥哥，雖然心底裡也明白焰燕不值得他尊敬，但他始終是他的哥哥。  
“是啊，但你也清除掉威脅你寶座的人。這是我們這個世界的玩法。” 米海爾嘆了一口氣，“那時候我開始喜歡上你，我是指性以外的，你是我見過最堅強最驕傲的人，到底在那種情況下，為什麼你還可以挺起胸膛抬起頭？我一直在想像，打敗你之後的情況...” 

“然後那個晚上。 ” 飛龍不想再談到焰燕了，“你接受了交易。”  
“我怎麼可能拒絕？世界第一美人願意自己爬上我的床，每一個男人就算死都會答應吧。我以為那是我可以得到你的機會 。” 米海爾閉上眼睛，微笑著，“但那天晚上之後，我才發現我不止想要你，我想得到你，我想你成為我的人。” 

“還有Chernobog的事。”  
“那可不能怪我。” 米海爾皺著眉，“要怪就怪那個把我的背弄花的混賬變態。”  
“不是，我是說，你...來了救我。” 飛龍低下頭，“是因為白蛇的領導如果死了，會為地下世界帶來混亂嗎？”   
“不是，那是因為我愛你，我不想失去你，就算要我走進Yuri的地盤，我也願意。”

“沒有人愛我的。他們喜歡我的臉，我的身體，我的權力，你要的是哪樣？” 飛龍咬著下唇，竭力不讓自己哭出來，他深吸一口氣，盡全力讓自己聲音不要發抖，“你再甜言蜜語也沒用的，我不會給你白蛇，你可以省下那些廢話了。”

“飛!” 米海爾生氣的站起來，他的聲音吸引了他們保鏢的注意，他對著保鏢喊道“沒事，回去你們的位置。”

“我這幾週一直在想，我知道我以前簡直是個混蛋，但我現在真的很愛很愛你。” 米海爾坐下來，“有些事情，我作為家族的頭，是必須做的。但我不會奪取白蛇，就像你不會要我把阿爾巴托夫家族給你。飛龍，我永遠不會傷害你的。”   
“我要時間想想。” 飛龍深呼吸，再站起來，“我不會這麼簡單相信人了。”

又過了一周，米海爾沒有聯絡過他。

一有時間，飛龍的腦袋就在和自己辯論著，但他沒辦法決定到底哪一方才有道理。他潛進浴缸的熱水裡。視線有點模糊，是水蒸汽嗎？還是眼淚？

如果他沒出手搞局的話，焰燕就不用死了。如果不是他，和麻見的交易也會和平進行。

但他是為了自己的組織好。難道這不就是一個好頭子該做的事嗎？他的眼神是那麼的真誠。

飛龍走出浴缸，隨便披了件浴袍，坐在梳妝桌上，陶拿著毛巾幫他抹頭髮。他再次沉醉在自己腦內雙方的爭辯中。

“飛大人，你是不是在煩惱什麼？” 陶在鏡子上看著皺著眉的飛龍倒影。  
“你很細心呢。” 飛龍閉上眼睛，“我的心很煩惱。”  
“...是不是和阿爾巴托夫先生有關？” 陶咬著下唇，看起來隨時都會哭出來，“上次我這樣，真的很對不起。”  
“...對，和他有關。但你的話確實喚醒了我。” 飛龍溫柔的笑著，“我應該怎麼辦？”

“秋仁以前說過，要跟著你的心而行。” 陶想起了那個被監禁在異國卻從不放棄的男孩，“飛大人，你的心是怎麼想的？”  
“...我沒辦法下決定。” 飛龍看著鏡中的自己，他的浴袍鬆鬆的幫著，露出他的胸膛，心臟上方那個疤痕，是七年前和麻見那件事留下的，飛龍盯著那個疤痕一會，“我可以確定的是，麻見已經是過去了。”  
“米海爾 阿爾巴托夫呢？” 陶說不定是世上唯一一個敢直接問這個問題的人了。陶可能太年輕，還沒真正愛過一個人，但他明白那個俄羅斯人真的是愛著飛龍的，和他有得拼，他也肯定他那驕傲的主人也有著同樣的感情，只是需要有個人在後面推他一把。  
“跟著自己的心而行，是吧？” 飛龍閉上眼睛，再次沉浸在自己的思考中。當陶差不多幫他梳好頭髮之後，他張開眼睛，臉上是已經做好決定的神情，“陶，叫方師傅來。”

站在洲際酒店套房的落地玻璃前，飛龍穿著平常優雅的長衫。在做好決定後已經又過了兩週，他下定決心，打電話叫那個金髮男人過來。他從來都沒覺得這麼緊張過，雖然明知自己喝不了多少酒，他還是給自己倒了一杯波本，希望可以借助酒精冷靜下來。

“飛。” 米海爾穿著他的奶油色西裝進來，那是他們初次見面時他穿過的衣服。他知道飛龍已經下好決定了，只是不知道那是個快樂的結局，還是心碎的再見。  
“米海爾。” 飛龍轉身，幫男人倒了一杯波本，“喝一杯吧。”

米海爾接過杯子，走到沙發邊坐下，緊張得好像在等候自己的死刑似的，飛龍走過去，坐在他對面。作為伏特加的愛好者，一杯波本，還要是放了冰的，實在算不上什麼烈酒。

“米海爾，你之前說的話還算數嗎？” 飛龍看著他一口氣喝下烈酒，“你說你愛我那件事。”  
“當然。” 米海爾看見飛龍紅著的臉，還有他手中空空的酒杯。“你該不會是醉了吧？”  
“當然沒有，我才喝了一點點...” 飛龍的臉好像更紅了，他開始脫掉自己的上衣，“來，好好看看...”

米海爾馬上站起身，抓住飛龍的手，不然他繼續脫掉自己的衣服。飛龍在掙扎，可惜俄羅斯人比他健壯得多，米海爾清楚記得飛龍武術高強，甚至一腳就踢開了關注他們的鐵門，他不敢鬆手，“飛龍，停手，我不是要這個。”

“米海爾，我想了好久好久。” 飛龍停止掙扎，他抬起頭看著那雙美麗的藍眼睛，眼神是堅決的。米海爾覺得應該可以放開他了。

“這就是我的回答。” 飛龍扯開自己的上衣。這不是米海爾第一次看見那具完美的身體，但這次不同。那個觸目的傷疤不見了，取而代之的是一個紋身。

一個熊的抓痕，就像是被熊直接撕開了胸膛一樣。

“米沙...你打開了我的外殼，奪走了我的心。” 飛龍牽著米海爾的手，“你還愛我嗎？愛我，不是我的身體，我的權力。”

米海爾馬上明白了。飛龍在麻見留下的傷痕上，紋上了他的標誌。他還能再奢求什麼？他一把將飛龍拉起，深深的擁抱著這個美人，他輕輕的吻著他的額頭，他的鼻尖，他的唇，像是一個神聖的儀式，敬拜他美麗的女神。

“飛，我愛你，我會一直待在你身邊，永遠，永遠。”  
“很痛...我的心很痛...紋身也很痛...” 飛龍抽泣著，把臉埋進米海爾的胸上。米海爾知道飛龍聽見他的話後安心下來，放心讓酒精控制他的腦袋了。飛龍抱著米海爾，像是吸血鬼準備捕食他的獵物一樣，“我愛你，我喜歡你做蠢事讓我笑的樣子...我喜歡你在我耳邊說那些羞恥的話...我喜歡你向下屬下命令時的眼神...”

晚上對於愛侶來說，實在太短。

\-----

番外

米海爾臉向下的躺在床上，他那佈滿傷疤的背暴露在空調房內。方師傅是香港最著名的紋身師傅，他在為自己的工具進行最後的檢查。

“阿爾巴托夫先生，在傷疤上紋身會疼死哦。而且你想要的圖可是很大的哦，你想清楚了嗎？”  
“嗯。” 米海爾從來都沒試過紋身，對於他們這種行業的人來說實在少見，在今天之前，他不想把自己綁在長久的東西上。他轉個身，看向坐在一旁的戀人，“飛，能不能拖著我的手啊？”  
“當然，親愛的。我還有毛巾讓你咬著呢。” 飛龍壞笑著，伸出手牽著男人的手。“那真的會疼死的。”   
“...T_T"

米海爾的紋身是一條龍，一條非常有生氣的龍，似乎隨時會沿著他的脊柱騰雲駕霧，Yuri留下的疤痕變成龍的鱗片。

"你打開了我的外殼，奪取了我的心。”  
“我能將背後托付給你。” 

\---

“你真的可以把背後託付給我嗎？” 飛龍甜笑著問，米海爾正在忍著紋身的痛楚，大力握緊飛龍的手，“我是說，你的後面。”   
“不行。”


End file.
